<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harmony by TheScoobySnacc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857888">Harmony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScoobySnacc/pseuds/TheScoobySnacc'>TheScoobySnacc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Big Move, Emo, F/F, F/M, Goth - Freeform, Guilt, Heather is a no no word here, Horny Teenagers, Hospital, I'll add more tags later I don't want to give anything away yet, Little Fanfiction cliches, Mentions of Masturbation, Moving, Music, Piercings, Protective Father, Protective cousin, Punk, Rodrick is Hot don't @ me, Smeared Eyeliner, We dont talk about Heather hills, alternative fashion, annoying friends, car crash, catcalling, stick and poke tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScoobySnacc/pseuds/TheScoobySnacc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n just moved to Chicago, Illinois with her family. Since her days in middle school, she's always been an alternative girl. Starting out as emo, and graduating to a mix of punk and goth in grade eight, she's always been alone. Music has kept her together through the years, no matter what hardships she's been faced with. Now 17 and faced with adjusting to a whole new highschool right before graduating, with nobody to help her, she once again turns to music, just in a different way than she had expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodrick Heffley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n shifted around in the passenger seat of the large rented moving truck as her and her father drove over the bumpy side road to their new home in Chicago. In front of them was her cousin Kale, driving her 78' Firebird Trans am, he was the only one besides herself whom she trusted with her car. In the 78' was Y/n's fragile stuff, specifically, her speakers, a microphone, and an amp she had owned since freshman year. Behind them was her uncle and Aunt, driving her father's rusty old station wagon, carrying the stuff they didn't want, or couldn't have in the moving van, like their computers, food, and their St. Brenard, Juno.</p><p>"Ugh, dad how much longer? Why couldn't we just take the highway!!" The teen groaned as she pulled an earbud out of her left ear, rolling her eyes. She moved her dyed red hair away from her eyes as she sat up and looked over to the wheel of the truck, then at her father.</p><p>"We're getting close sweetie, just calm down, I know this is a long move and all but with Mom in the hospital there it's important to be there for her, and my job here is important, okay? You want some twizzlers?" He asked, bracing his knees on the wheel and glancing over at his daughter with a smile. She only sighed and gave him a light smile back before reaching into the bag at her feet and grabbing a few strands of the sticky red licorice sticks and pulling them up to her mouth.</p><p>The two sat in silence for the rest of the trip, though even over the sounds of the gravel and small rocks hitting the truck, and the sounds of the wheels traveling over the bumpy dirt road, Y/n's music could be heard blasting from her earbuds as they drove. Her dad looked over at her scrolling through something on her phone and sighed, then shook his head before looking back at the road.</p><p>Soon enough, there they were at their new home. It was rather big for a family who currently only had two residents in their home, and seemed to have a large yard, perfect for Juno. As the vehicles pulled to a stop in the driveway, Y/n looked up before unbuckling and opening the door, hopping out of the truck and going over to the 78'. She looked at Kale as he got out of the car, stretching.</p><p>"Keys." Y/n held out her hand and made a grabbing motion with her fingers, using her open hand to adjust the studded belt looped around her ripped black Daisy Dukes. Kale laughed a bit before pulling the keys out if his pocket and placing them in her hand. "Thanks man" She punched her cousin's shoulder and grinned before placing the keys in her back pocket along with her earbuds.</p><p>"How was the drive?" Kale asked, bending down to pet Juno's ears as she bounded over, her tail wagging behind her. </p><p>"It was fine, took so damn long though, I don't get why my dad wouldn't let me drive my own car instead of getting you to do it" Y/n sighed, shaking her head a bit before walking with Kale and Juno to the front door of the house behind their parents. Kale only laughed, and the two kept talking as they walked into the house. </p><p>"Oh wow...this is a lot bigger than I thought it was.." Y/n gasped softly, leading Juno into the house and closing the door behind her. </p><p>The group split up, leading Y/n, Kale, and Juno upstairs with Y/n's stuff to seek out a room that she'd claim as her own. However, even after a while of looking at the rooms upstairs, Y/n wasn't drawn to any of them, do they headed down into the basement to check if it was anything like it had been in her old house.</p><p>As they entered the basement, Y/n moved calmly down the hall to find a large room in the back with dark grey walls and dark wooden floors. She smiled and set her stuff inside the room.</p><p>"This is it." She stated with a grin. Kale poked his head inside and nodded with a small smile before placing the few boxes he had been carrying down beside the ones his cousin has set down moments before. </p><p>Of course, they'd still have to bring down her bed and her desk, as well as the speakers and such. And there was obviously still stuff to bring to Chicago still.</p><p>"You want to go explore around town while we wait for the other moving truck to get here? Your dad was saying it'll be here somewhere around 7.." Kale trailed off as he looked at his wrist, glancing at his watch. "We have a solid 4 hours..you can show off the 78'.." He grinned. Y/n rolled her eyes but reached into her bag, grabbing the keys to the 78' along with her wallet. </p><p>"Race you there" She grinned, and suddenly bolted out of the room, her black leather combat boots clacking against the dark wood flooring of the basement.</p><p>"Hey no fair!!" Kale laughed, racing after her. Y/n glanced at her dad as she raced out the front door, speaking quickly.</p><p>"Found a room in the basement gonna go explore town with Kale bye!!" She shouted in a hurry, running out the door and over to the 78' with an excited grin on her face. As she got to the car, she slid over the hood and quickly unlocked the door, climbing into the driver's seat, buckling in, and placing the key in the ignition.</p><p>Kale got to the car swiftly after she had started the engine, and climbed into the passengers seat, buckling up just in time as Y/n glanced at him before pressing in on the gas pedal with her right foot, zooming out of the driveway with a cloud of dust and dirt. Kale grabbed at the arm of his seat, his eyes wide as he glanced at the speedometer.</p><p>As the two got closer to the area of Chicago filled with more houses, Y/n let up on the gas and glanced at the meters on her dashboard.</p><p>"Find a gas station nearby, my baby needs fuel" The teen grinned at her cousin, who only laughed and shook his head before typing something into his phone.</p><p>"Turn left here" He said calmly, looking at his phone as they drove. Y/n followed his instruction and turned left, driving towards a bright yellow and red light up sign in the distance. "Here we are" Kale said calmly, glancing up from his phone as Y/n pulled into the gas station parking lot. </p><p>The female turned the key and the engine flickered off before she unbuckled and exited the car, heading over to the gas pump.</p><p>"Hey I'm going to go inside and get myself a pop, you want anything?" Kale asked, getting out of the car with his hands in the pockets of his ripped up blue jeans.  Y/b simply glanced over and nodded before taking off the fuel cap and inserting the nozzle of the gas pump into the 78's fuel tank, starting to fill it.</p><p>"Get me a popsicle or something, it's hot as fuck out here" The teen laughed, moving her hair away from her face. She reached into her back pocket before pulling out her credit card and paying for the gas as Kale nodded and headed inside.</p><p>Y/n calmly took out the nozzle and closed the fuel tank before heading to the back of her car and unlocking the trunk, bending over to reach her cleaning stuff in the back. She calmly smiled as she finally grabbed it, and started to clean off the windows of her car, constantly setting the cloth she was using.</p><p>After a few minutes of her cleaning off her windshield she heard another car pull up to the pump beside her. The engine of the car stopped, and the doors opened. The teen continued to clean off her windshield, but soon stopped as the sound of a man whistling echoed in the empty station. She frowned and looked up, then turned her head over her shoulder to see two boys her age leaning against a gray car staring at her. </p><p>"You washing your boyfriend's car for him? How about you come over here and wash our car too!" One of the boys laughed, and his friend joined him. Y/n stood up fully and placed the cleaning supplies on the hood of the 78'.</p><p>"I'm sorry what? You're lucky that I know damn well there are cameras here or I would've curb stomped your ass three times over by this point." She growled, flipping the two off before cleaning off the rest of the hood, and returning the supplies to their spot in the trunk. She closed the trunk and got into the car, pulling up to the main parking area away from the gas pumps before getting out once again and locking the doors, casting another glare at the two teen boys as she walked to the door of the gas station.</p><p>She walked inside and sighed at the cool rush of air that hit her as she walked towards the tall male standing by the refrigerating units filled with ice cream. The figure had dark brown, almost black, shaggy hair, and was wearing dark clothing like her own. She didn't see Kale in the store, and certainly didn't see him leave, so he had to be in the bathroom.</p><p>"Hey can you pass me one of the strawberry shortcake popsicles" Y/n asked the male. He turned and looked at her, looking her up and down for a moment before shrugging and passing her the popsicle she was asking for. The male had chains on his belt, similar to the ones on many of her own belts. He had on eyeliner and dark eyeshadow around his eyes to match with his clothing.</p><p>"Nice shirt." He said calmly, glancing at her chest before shoving his left hand into his pocket and walking to the counter with a monster energy in his hand. Y/n blinked, then watched him walk away before glancing down at her chest to see the Metallica shirt she'd been wearing. </p><p>A door opened at the end of the hall and Kale looked over at her before calmly walking over, his curly chestnut brown hair bouncing slightly as he approached her.</p><p>"Found what you want?" He asked, reaching into a nearby fridge to grab himself a pop. Y/n nodded with a smile and punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch! What was that for!" He laughed, lightly punching her back on the shoulder.</p><p>"You told me that Metallica was overrated!" The teen laughed, walking with her cousin over to checkout, and calmly standing behind the tall male with eyeliner. He glanced back at her, then looked over at Kale, the two were about the same height. "Ah, hey Kale can you get this for me? I'll lay you back when we get back out the the car, I want to go check something out really quick" Without waiting for a response from her cousin, she shoved the popsicle into Kale's open hand and walked to the hallway with the bathrooms in it. The teen stopped at a cork board and looked at it, hoping to find a flier about someone in need of lessons for something she could help with. After all, gas wasn't cheap, and she needed some way to pay for things in this new city. The board was filled with fliers. She stood there looking at it for a moment before seeing one that caught her eye.</p><p>"looking for lead singer between ages of 16 and 20...these auditions are in a few weeks, right after school starts...should I? It's not going to pay any of my gas bills.." Y/n said softly to herself, then sighed and took one of the pull tabs with an address on it, placing it in her pocket. "What the hell kind of name for a band is 'Löded Diaper'.." The teen shook her head with a light chuckle. "Ooh! Babysitter needed!" Y/n grinned, something she could earn money from. "Needed 5 days a week after 4 pm and to 6 pm.. should be able to watch a 3 year old, age of 15+.." She looked at the pull tabs to see a phone number, as well as the fact that only one tab had been taken. She smiled and took one of the tabs, then put it in her pocket with the other.</p><p>The female calmly walked back to the counter to find that Kale had already checked out and was waiting for her by the car already.</p><p>"Alright bitch let's MOVE!" Y/n laughed, grabbing her popsicle from Kale and sliding over the hood of the 78' to get to her door once again. Kale sighed and climbed into the car as she unlocked it. The guy from inside the store had joined the two boys who had whistled at her while she was cleaning off the car, the group was laughing, but soon, one of the boys poked the other in the shoulder and pointed at her. Y/n only laughed and placed her knees on the bottom of the wheel before looking at Kale. </p><p>"Watch the road I gotta laugh at them real quick" she grinned before sticking her head out the window and flipping the two boys off. "NO HARD FEELINGS DIPSHIT!! CLEAN YOUR CAR ON YOUR OWN!" She yelled before ducking back into the car and speeding off back to the new home with directions from Kale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n decides to get some work done and calls in about a babysitting job. Insomnia strikes and Y/n decides to go for a drive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks had passed since Y/n had arrived in Chicago, she only had a few more days of vacation before school started for the year. Her room was now completely set up, and for the past 2 weeks she'd been contemplating whether she'd audition for the lead singer some band needed. She didn't especially consider herself a good singer, but there was only two tabs taken from the flier when she had seen it. She didn't necessarily have to actually audition now that she took the tab, right?The teen sighed, she hadn't even prepared a song to audition with. </p><p>"I should probably get stuff done today..no time to do it during school.."Y/n took a deep breath and pulled the two tabs from fliers she had gotten from the gas station weeks before. Hopefully somebody hadn't snatched up that babysitting job. The female took out her phone and dialed the number on the first piece of paper. The phone clicked as a voice answered from the other side of the call.</p><p>"Hello, Susan Heffley speaking!" A feminine voice sounded from the phone.</p><p>"Hi! I'm calling to talk about a babysitting job?" Y/n answered back, smiling at her reflection.</p><p>"Oh my goodness! Thank you so so much for calling! You're the first one who's called and at this point we just need a sitter. Can you come meet me at my house so I can see if you're the right one for this?" Ms. Heffley sounded relieved. Y/n understood that even though they needed a sitter, it was still important to figure out if they were hiring a good person or not.</p><p>"Of course! Let me get a piece of paper really quick.." Y/n trailed off as she reached into her drawer to get a notebook and pen. "Alright!"</p><p>"We're at 2759 Rosewater Avenue North-east, kind of near the suburbs of Chicago" Ms. Heffley said, giving Y/n time with each word to write down the address. "Can you be here by 3?" Y/n quickly finished writing down the address and before responding, she quickly looked at her watch.</p><p>"Yep! I'll see you then I guess?" Y/n smiled softly. Ms. Heffley said thank you and goodbye, then hung up, leaving Y/n time to get ready.</p><p>"I don't think I've ever gotten a response like that when I've applied for jobs" Y/n said softly to herself, scratching at her arm before shaking her head and standing up, grabbing the keys to the 78' from on top of her dresser, along with her phone and wallet before starting to get dressed for the outside world.</p><p>The teen put on a pair of dark grey daisy dukes with a small set of chains hanging on the left leg, along with a studded belt and a red choker to compliment her hair. She looked through her closet before grabbing a black t-shirt with frayed end strings and small holes at the bottom. After she was done getting dressed, the teen sat down in front of her mirror and started to apply eyeliner. She yawned softly and looked at the time.</p><p>2:28 PM</p><p>The teen stood up and pulled on her black leather combat boots quickly before inputting the address into her phone as she walked upstairs.</p><p>"Hey Dad! I'm going to go see someone about a babysitting job! Be back in a few hours!!" Y/n yelled into the general direction of the study, then left out the front door after hearing a quiet 'stay safe' from the room. She walked out to the 78' and climbed in, buckling up before turning on directions. It would take her about 20-25 minutes to get to the address.The teen drove down the dirt road leading from her house to the highway, letting her phone lead her to the address. </p><p>About 20 minutes later, she was there outside the house. Y/n took a deep breath and adjusted her shirt as she got out of the car. Y/n calmly locked the car and walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell before stepping back and waiting for someone to answer it. A few moments later, a young boy, probably in Junior High, answered the door.</p><p>"Rodrick your girlfriend is here!" He yelled up the stairs with an eye roll.</p><p>"I don't have a girlfriend idiot!!" A male voice called from the top of the stairs.</p><p>"Rodrick! Language! I don't want Manny to start talking like that!!" A female voice called, soon heading to the door. "Greg honey please go work on your summer reading" A woman with glasses smiled at the boy and he ran off to another room. "Are you one of Rodricks friends sweetie?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, no actually I'm the one who called in about the babysitting job? Sorry if I'm a bit early..or if I don't look like what I sound like" Y/n laughed softly, rubbing at the back of her neck.</p><p>"Oh! Yes come in come in! Please, tell me a bit about yourself!" Ms. Heffley smiled at the teen.</p><p>"Thank you ma'am" Y/n smiled back. "Well, my name is Y/n, I'm 17 right now. Me, my dad, and our St. Bernard, Juno, just moved here a few weeks ago, we're from Crystal Lake. We just moved into the renovated farmhouse down on Harpers Drive" She smiled slightly</p><p>"Oh wow!" Ms. Heffley smiled, and pulled a young boy out of a small play area in the living room and held him up. "So this is Manny, he's the little guy you'll be watching. Are you okay with 10$ an hour-?" Y/n let out a small gasp, slightly cutting the mother off.</p><p>"I'm sorry ma'am, are you? Giving me this job? You're just?" Y/n let the words stumble out of her mouth in shock. Ms. Heffley laughed softly.</p><p>"Yes I am, I know it's a bit short notice but at this point, we just need a sitter for Manny after school" Ms. Heffley sighed softly and ruffled Manny's hair before setting him back down in the play area.</p><p>"Oh..oh wow..thank you ma'am I really can't thank you enough" The teen continued to stumble through her words. The mother invited Y/n to sit down next to her on the couch, and sat down calmly. Y/n sat down next to Ms. Heffley and smiled.</p><p>"It's no problem dear. Now-" Ms. Heffley was cut off as the male voice from upstairs sounded again, followed by the sound of someone coming down the stairs quickly.</p><p>"Mom who's here? That car outside is DEFINITELY not one of ours-" The male got down to the bottom of the stairs and looked at Ms. Heffley, then Y/n. It was the tall boy from inside the gas station a few weeks ago.</p><p>"Yes Rodrick that car isn't ours, it's belongs to Y/n." Ms. Heffley sighed and shook her head. "Come here I need to talk to you about something." Rodrick groaned and walked over to the living room, plopping himself down on the far end of the couch with a thump. "Okay sweetie, this is Y/n, she's going to be babysitting Manny after school"</p><p>"Okay, and?" The male rolled his eyes, receiving a quick glare from his mother.</p><p>"Y/n, do you know if you take the bus to school?" Ms. Heffley asked.</p><p>"Uh NO mom, with that car? She obviously drives to school!" Rodrick scoffed.</p><p>"Rodrick shush, I don't know what's going on with you today!" Ms. Heffley exclaimed, shaking her head. </p><p>"Uh, no ma'am, I plan on driving to school, yes" Y/n smiled awkwardly, looking at the mother, then at her hands as she played with her thumbs.</p><p>"Alright, now, would you be okay with picking up Rodrick and Greg in the morning? I'll of course be paying you extra for it, I wouldn't want you to do things for me without getting the pay I've promised." Ms. Heffley smiled at the younger female.</p><p>"What!? Mom no!! If I get picked up by a chick in the mornings my reputation wi-" Rodrick sat up straight and started to complain, only to get cut off by his mother.</p><p>"Rodrick I'm not asking you. Y/n? Would that be something you're okay with doing?" Ms. Heffley placed her hands in her lap, shooting a quick glare at her son before looking over at Y/n curiously.</p><p>"Oh! Uhm-" Y/n took a quick moment to think about it. Who would say no to a bit of extra money just for picking up a hottie and his little brother? "Sure, I hope it isn't that big of a deal! But if Rodrick would prefer to go on his own I'm also fine with just picking up Greg and taking him to school in the morning" She smiled, casting a fly grin quickly over at Rodrick. The male looked away from her quickly.</p><p>"What if I could just go pick her up instead!" Rodrick groaned.</p><p>"Sweety I'm sure that it'd be quicker for Y/n to come here and then to the schools, our house is on the way there from her house anyways" Ms. Heffley sighed, shaking her head. "But I'm proud of you for thinking of it." Rodrick groaned and stood up suddenly, going into the kitchen and out the back door. "So sorry about his attitude... you're okay with starting on next Tuesday?" </p><p>"Yes ma'am, again, thank you so so much for letting me babysit Manny" Y/n smiled, then quickly looked at her watch. "I actually have to get home to help my dad make dinner, is it alright for me to head out?" Y/n asked the older female calmly, taking her hands off of her lap.</p><p>"Yes, thank you again for applying for this, you have no idea how glad I am to have found a sitter." Ms. Heffley stood up and headed to the door, followed by Y/n. "I'll see you next Tuesday" She smiled as Y/n walked out the door, and waved goodbye before heading towards her car. The young female unlocked her car and backed out of the Heffley family's driveway, heading back in the direction of home. The trip back home was a lot faster than the trip there was, probably before there wasn't any traffic anymore.</p><p>A few hours after Y/n had gotten home, it grew dark outside. She had tried multiple times to go to sleep, but wasn't able to. She quickly write out a note for her dad and headed out, getting into her car and starting to drive, not knowing where she was headed but also not really caring either.  She drove down the dark dirt road as rain started to pour down from the clouded dark sky above her. </p><p>As she got into the city she noticed a man walking, he wasn't wearing a coat, or carrying an umbrella. She frowned for a moment, then sighed as she recognized his face. She slowed down and stopped, rolling down the window. The man glanced at her, then walked over, his hands shoved into his pockets.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing out?" Y/n raised an eyebrow, looking up at Rodrick's figure in the dim glow of a nearby streetlight.</p><p>"Listen chick. Just because you're babysitting my little brothers doesn't make us friends. I could ask you the same question." Rodrick rolled his eyes. Y/n gave him a quick glare, then shrugged.</p><p>"I never said we were friends. Now get in before your eyeliner starts to smear and I make you join the black parade." Y/n stretched her arms, then unlocked the doors to the 78' for him. Rodrick seemed to be struggling not to smile as he crossed his arms and glared down at his peer. "I said get in, asshat. I'm driving you home." Y/n rolled her eyes and watched as Rodrick growled and walked to the passenger side of the car and got in, closing the door behind him. He kept his arms crossed, and didn't buckle himself in. Y/n shrugged and pressed in the gas pedal.</p><p>The two said nothing as they drove back to Rodrick's house, listening to the sound of rain hitting at the outside of the car.</p><p>As they reached the house,  Rodrick got out quickly and shoved his hands into his pockets, not saying anything to Y/n as he marched back to his house alone. Y/n looked at the house, seeing a ladder leaned up against the side of the structure and leading up to a window in the area of the attic. Rodrick headed to the ladder, giving a glance at the car before shaking his head and climbing up the ladder, then through the window. Y/n sighed and continued to drive, eventually turning back and going home.</p><p>"This'll be fun I guess.." The female sighed as she drove home and parked her car in the driveway next to her father's station wagon. She headed inside as she checked her watch</p><p>3:52 AM</p><p>She sighed and headed downstairs to her room, bring quiet in case her dad was still asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that this chapter was so unorganized!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n has her first day at her new school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n groaned as the sound of her alarm broke her out of the dream she had been having and back into reality. She sighed and looked outside through the small window at the ceiling of her room. Today was her first day at her new school. The first day of her last year. She lay there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression before swinging her feet over the side of her bed and onto the cold wood floor. She flinched at the sudden cold before heading over to her closet.</p><p>"Okay.. what will look good for pictures??" She asked herself, flipping through the outfits she had assembled over the weekend. As she looked through the clothing, she heard the squeaky sound of her door opening. She turned her head, looking over her shoulder just in time to see Juno  nudge the door open and rush over to her. "Hi girl." Y/n smiled and rubbed the sides of the St. Brenard's head before going back to looking at the closet. </p><p>It took her some time, but she eventually chose an outfit. She pulled on a pair of fishnet stockings, then a pair of black jeans, which were ripped at the knees. The fishnets were visible through the holes in her jeans. For her top, she pulled on a red t-shirt decorated with a few skulls. This t-shirt was a crop top, and because she'd rather not get dress coded, she had pulled on a black undershirt, which also (mostly) hid the straps of her bra. The teen glanced at herself in the mirror before finishing the outfit with her favorite studded belt, which she attached a few chains to. She decided to leave off the spikes for the first day, and put on a choker before applying eyeliner and a dark red shade of lipstick to match her hair. Y/n took another glance at her reflection before pulling on her combat boots and quickly grabbing her leather jacket, the keys to the 78', her phone, and her backpack. The teen rushed upstairs to say goodbye to her dad before heading out.</p><p>"Bye dad! Remember, I have the babysitting gig after school, so I won't be back until just before dinner, okay?" She called into the study before leaving the house and heading to the 78'. The teen got into the car and plugged her phone into the aux. She quickly threw her bag into the backseat and pulled out of the driveway, picking a song on her phone as she did so.</p><p>Y/n had always been one for listening to the lyrics if a song, but recently, something drew her towards listening to the instruments instead. She listened to the drums, tapping her hand on the dashboard to each hit of the drums, she kept tempo with the song as she drove to the Heffley household. </p><p>As she pulled up to the driveway, she turned down her music and got out of the car, leaving it running. The teen stretched and walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell. It took a few moments before Ms. Heffley answered the door with a smile.</p><p>"Boys! Time to go!!" She called up the stairs. "Do you want to come in or should do you just want to wait here?" She asked</p><p>"Oh, I'm fine with waiting out here" Y/n smiled back, rubbing at her arm. "Thank you again, for deciding to hire me, I mean serious..ly" Y/n trailed off and quickly looked away, feeling her cheeks heat up as Rodrick came down the stairs shirtless. He carried a bag on his back, and was already wearing a pair of shoes. In his hand and slung over his shoulder was a dark blue shirt. He stared at Y/n for a moment with a smirk on his face before getting down to the main floor. Ms. Heffley looked confused at Y/n's reaction before turning around and sighing.</p><p>"Rodrick please put your shirt on! You need to go!" Ms. Heffley shook her head. "So sorry about that Y/n..Greg!!" The mother called into another room, where the same boy who had answered the door the first day she had came over ran out. The boy wore a striped shirt and jeans, and his brown hair was combed with a side part. He had his bag with him, and rushed outside.</p><p>"Rodrick hurry up!!" Greg groaned, looking rather annoyed with his older brother. Rodrick rolled his eyes and walked outside, pulling the shirt over his head as he walked out.</p><p>"Have a good day at school boys!!" Ms. Heffley called, closing the door. Y/n walked over to her car and leaned her seat forward so Greg could climb into the backseat. Rodrick walked to the passenger side and opened the door, getting in. That left Greg the backseat. Rodrick threw his bag in the back, almost hitting his brother as he climbed in. Y/n stared at Rodrick in disbelief as he started laughing. </p><p>"I should make you sit in the back for that!" Y/n groaned, rolling her eyes as she put her seat back up so she could sit down. "What would that do to your precious reputation?" She shook her head and sat down, waiting for the two to get buckled in before she backed out of the driveway carefully, noticing that Ms. Heffley was watching the car from the window of the door.</p><p>As soon as they were away from the house, Rodrick started laughing again. Y/n turned her head to look at him.</p><p>"What's so funny?" She groaned, knowing that it had to have been something she'd have a problem with.</p><p>"Your fucking reaction to me walking down the steps, that's what!" Her peer continued to laugh, earning a sigh from his brother in the back seat. Y/n rolled her eyes and ignored him. </p><p>"Greg your school is just ahead, do you want me to drop you off at the door or a bit farther away?" Y/n asked as they neared the middle school. Greg looked out his window, and was silent for a moment before replying.</p><p>"And be seen with Rodrick?" Greg clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "A bit farther away please." Y/n laughed a bit, earning a quick glare from Rodrick.</p><p>"God I felt that..alright, I'll drop you off here then." Y/n pulled the car to a stop at a corner not too far from the school before getting out and leaning her seat forward. Greg got out of the car with his stuff quickly, then started walking to the school, using only one of the straps to carry his backpack. After he was a bitch closer to the school, Y/n went to grab the gear shift but stopped as she felt Rodricks eyes on her. She looked up. "Need something?" The female raised an eyebrow as she looked over at her peer.</p><p>"Just trying to figure out what's playing." He responded as he glanced away. Y/n shrugged and shifted gears before driving towards the highschool. Aftet the car was moving she reached towards the dash and turned up the volume. The songs had changed quite a bit, but it was still playing the heavy metal she had been listening to in the first place. Rodrick took a bit and stared at the dash before nodding slightly.</p><p>They drove for a bit longer before pulling into the highschools parking lot. Rodrick was tapping at the dash with his index fingers in tune to the drum part of the song. As she stopped the car and turned off the engine, she looked outside to see quite a few people looking at the car. She sighed and shook her head, almost used to the reaction. It wasn't normal for a teenager to have a car like hers. She switched off the music and took the keys out of the ignition, then reached back, hitting Rodricks arm as they both grabbed their bags from the backseat. She huffed, grabbed her bag and phone, unplugging the aux cord. The female opened her door and stepped out, letting her eyes adjust to the light. She looked over as Rodrick stepped out of the car with his stuff and closed the door behind him. After he was out of the car, Y/n closed her door and locked the car, calmly starting to walk towards the school building with Rodrick close by her side. Y/n knew that if they weren't going in the exact same direction, he wouldn't have walked near her at all, in fact, he was trying to lag behind a bit. A few seconds after they had gotten off of the parking lot pavement and onto the sidewalk leading up to the school, a masculine voice rang out from off to their side.</p><p>"Yo! Rodrick!!" The voice yelled. Y/n turned her head at the sound of quickly approaching footsteps. Rodrick turned his head as well. A male, taller than Y/n but only slightly shorter than Rodrick ran up to them and punched Rodrick in the shoulder. "What's up man!! You didn't tell me you got yourself a hot goth chick over vacation!" He laughed.</p><p>"She's not my girlfriend Aaron, calm down" Rodrick laughed slightly. Y/n rolled her eyes and kept walking towards the school. Rodrick turned his head. "Where the hell are you going?" He called after her, she raised an eyebrow and turned her head back over her shoulder to look at him, then stopped walking and crossed her arms.</p><p>"Class." Y/n growled back, then went to walk again. A sigh sounded from behind her and then the sound of footsteps followed, approaching her.</p><p>"You're new here. You could use protection in the hallways. Just saying!" Rodrick laughed as he and Aaron caught up to her. She rolled her eyes and flipped him off before entering the school building.</p><p>"Don't need your help, jackass." She glared before heading towards her homeroom class, carrying her bag with only one strap over her left shoulder. Rodrick blinked and started to follow her again. She turned suddenly to look at him, and he stopped walking. "What." Her e/c eyes glared up at him, starting to spark with anger. </p><p>"I forgot to ask for your phone number" Rodrick shrugged slightly. </p><p>"Why the hell do you need my number." Y/n raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Mom said I needed it" He smirked slightly.</p><p>"I've got no clue if I should believe that statement or not" Y/n rolled her eyes at him. "Give me the phone." She sighed, shaking her head and holding out her hand. He shrugged and placed his unlocked phone in her hand. "I like the fact you have the Biker Babes app installed on here" Y/n laughed softly, then looked up with a smug expression to see Rodricks eyes go wide.</p><p>"I downloaded that on a dare." He said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"Don't believe that, you're a teenage boy." Y/n rolled her eyes, still smiling, and entered her number into his phone before turning and walking off. As she started walking towards her homeroom class, she heard Aaron laugh and start talking to Rodrick again.</p><p>"Smooth, using the 'mom told me to' as an excuse" Rodrick's friend laughed, and the two began to talk, laughing at a what the other was saying. Y/n shrugged and entered her homeroom classroom.</p><p>"Good Morning! Sit where you'd like to, I'll be making a seating chart later this week" A tall woman in a blue pencil skirt and pantsuit said as she walked in. Y/n glanced at her before heading to the back of the room and plopping down in the second to last row, right by the windows. She threw her bag down next to her desk and stretched.</p><p>The bell rang seconds later, telling everyone in the hallways to head to class. Students filed in, and one of the last ones in, was none other than Rodrick. He looked around the class after the teacher told him to find a seat, then noticed Y/n and seemed to smirk a bit. The tall male walked down the isles and sat behind Y/n in and back corner seat, placing his bag off to the side of his chair just as Y/n had done.</p><p>"Oh good god." Y/n growled under her breath, rolling her eyes as she felt the desk behind her shift around as Rodrick sat down in it. The late bell soon rang and the teacher closed the door to the classroom.</p><p>"Hello and good morning everyone! I'm Ms. Todd and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year! Many of you will also have me for math sometime today!" Ms. Todd introduced herself to the class calmly. "Today you'll be spending half the day in here with me, and then the rest of your day will go faster, and you'll go visit all of your other teachers! Now first off, We're going to play a little introduction game!" Ms. Todd grinned. Y/n shifted forward as the desk behind her moved around, Rodrick leaned forward, and Y/n felt his hot breath against the back of her neck. She shivered as he whispered into her ear.</p><p>"This'll be fun won't it" He said in a quiet laugh, soon leaning back in his desk's chair once again. Y/n shook her head and sighed. Ms. Todd glanced back at the two and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Because it seems you want to talk, why don't we start with you in the back corner. Stand up, say your name and something about yourself" Ms. Todd chuckled softly, and the majority of the class turned their heads back to look at the back corner where Y/n and Rodrick sat. Rodrick shrugged and stood up.</p><p>"My name's Rodrick, I'm in a band." He said calmly, then sat back down and started tapping on his desk with his index fingers like he had done to the dashboard in the car.</p><p>"Alright, very cool! Let's go with you next" Ms. Todd smiled happily at Y/n. Y/n sighed and stood up at the side of her desk.</p><p>"My name is Y/n, and to be honest, I'd rather take a scooter to the ankle than say anything about myself." The female shrugged and then sat back down. A few students laughed softly, Y/n could hear Rodrick chuckling behind her. He punched her shoulder lightly and she turned around and glared at him. Ms. Todd chuckled nervously and went on to the next person.</p><p>Class went on the same way, Ms. Todd went over the school rules, as well as what their schedule for the today would look like. Y/n lost track of time quickly, and only snapped back to attention when the bell rang and Ms. Todd started speaking.</p><p>"Alright! Head to lunch and then go to your first hour classes afterwards! Normally, you all will have your lunch halfway through second period." Ms. Todd smiled as the students started to file out of the room. The order of lunch went from oldest to youngest. Seniors got lunch first, then it was the Juniors, then the Sophomores, and finally the Freshmen.</p><p>Y/n walked to the cafeteria, carrying her bag with only one of the straps. When she got to the cafeteria, she watched as students filed into a line to get food. She shook her head before calmly walking over to an empty table in the corner of the room and sitting down.</p><p>She pulled out her phone and earbuds before plugging the earbuds in to her device and turning on the same music she had been listening to in the car on the way to school. She felt her phone buzz in her hands and saw a number she didn't have saved had texted her. She huffed and opened the message.</p><p>Unknown <br/>Hey it's Rodrick, is that you over there at that table in the corner by the windows?<br/>Nevermind, who the hell else in our school is goth</p><p>Y/n groaned and looked up from her phone to see a group of boys, a few with cafeteria trays in their arms, started walking towards her table. One of the boys pointed at her and led the group over. When they got there he chuckled and set down his stuff.</p><p>"You need something?" Y/n glared up at Rodrick, watching as he sat down, followed my his friends. He sat across from Y/n, and next to him sat Aaron. Next to Aaron sat the two boys from the gas station who had whistled at her. Y/n looked at them with an angered glare.</p><p>"Just sitting down, is there a problem with that?" Rodrick said in a fake sad tone. Y/n groaned and rolled her eyes before looking back down at her phone and placing her other earbud back in, ignoring the group completely.</p><p>Lunch went by fast, there was a few attempts by the group to talk to her, but she ignored them still. She kept her earbuds in until lunch was over. When lunch was over, she took out her earbuds and placed them along with her phone into the pocket of her jeans before grabbing her bag and leaving the cafeteria before any from the group of boys were even standing up.</p><p>The rest of the day went by slowly, but with no events for her to deal with. Each one of the teachers had their own 'get to know you' thing going on, and one of them already had a seating chart set up. Y/n and Rodrick shared both a math and an English class, but had ended up sitting nowhere near eachother in either of them.</p><p>When the day was over, Y/n headed out to her car and stood leaning on it with her arms crossed, waiting for Rodrick to leave the building. It took a while, but eventually he left and walked over to the car, talking to his friends.</p><p>"Parents got you a new car Rodrick? Nice one too." One of his friends asked.</p><p>"Nah, why would I abandon my van?" Rodrick laughed and shook his head. Y/n rolled her eyes and unlocked the car, climbing into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. She put the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life. Rodrick flinched at the sudden noise. "Anyways, better head out before she gets pissy about it" Y/n heard Rodricks muffled voice outside. Y/n groaned and revved the engine, glaring out the window at the male. He huffed and then headed over to the passengers side door, climbing inside as he threw his stuff into the backseat along with Y/n's bag. </p><p>Y/n placed her arm on the backside of her seat and looked out the back windshield as she pulled out of her spot. She carefully made her way out of the parking lot and drive towards the Middle School.</p><p>"Hey pass me the aux card" Y/n glanced over to see the brown haired male reaching towards the aux cord. She removed one one of her hands from the wheel and smacked his hand away. "Hey!" He whined. She turned her head and shot him a glare.</p><p>"No." She said simply, then opened her phone. "If you want some music, pick something from this playlist." She handed him the phone and glanced over every once and a while to see him scrolling through the playlist. She shook her head and flicked on her turn signal as she turned into the pick up line at the Middle School. As she slowed down and got into the line, a song she knew wasn't on her playlist started blasting through the speakers. "The hell did you just turn on?" She frowned and watched as he grinned and set her phone down. She turned down the volume and pulled up to the woman running the pick up line. "I'm here to pick up Greg Heffley." She told the woman with a light smile. She watched as the woman called out Greg's name. "Alright Rodrick get out of the car" Y/n said calmly.</p><p>"What?" Rodrick looked at her, confused.</p><p>"I'm making you walk home, obviously." Y/n responded calmly. "You need to get out and push down your seat so your brother can get into the backseat, dumbass" she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Why can't he just walk home!" Rodrick whined, unbuckling his seatbelt.</p><p>"Because I prefer him to you, obviously. Now hurry up I have to be at your house when Manny gets home or I'm not going to get paid" Y/n huffed, watching as Rodrick got out of the car. "If you break my car you're paying for a new seat"</p><p>"Calm your tits." Rodrick rolled his eyes, earning a glare from Y/n. Greg walked up to the car and climbed into the backseat after Rodrick put down the seat. After Greg was in, Rodrick put the seat back up and climbed back in, shutting the door and buckling up again. Greg got buckled in, and Y/n pulled out of the line, heading back towards the Heffley's house.</p><p>"Seriously Rodrick what in the world did you put on my speakers." Y/n frowned. Rodrick laughed and continued tapping on the dashboard like a drum set as he responded.</p><p>"My band's first album" He started nodding his head to the song. Y/n sighed and shook her head.</p><p>"You need a lead singer instead of just instruments and small vocals pieces" Y/n pointed out with a sigh. "Also your basses low E string is out of tune in this song." She shook her head. Rodrick stopped tapping on the dashboard and looked over at her.</p><p>"How do you know that?" Rodrick said in a shocked tone.</p><p>"Because I can hear it, idiot. It's flat." Y/n rolled her eyes and continued driving. Rodrick sat in silence for the rest of the ride, seeming to be thinking of something.</p><p>"Hey can you sing?" He asked suddenly.</p><p>"I guess, why?" Y/n raised an eyebrow as she glanced over at the male.</p><p>"Just wondering" He shrugged, placing his feet up on the dash. Y/n glanced over and hit his shoulder with the back of her hand. He flinched to the side and took his feet off the dash just as they pulled into the driveway. Y/n turned off the engine and got out of the car, putting her seat down so Greg could get out. She let him out then grabbed her stuff from the back, bending over almost completely into the car to reach it. She looked at the mirror to see Rodrick staring at her.</p><p>"You have your Biker Babes app. Unlock the house door and find something else to stare at." She stood up and closed the car door, staring at Rodrick with an unamused look. She locked the 78' up calmly before slinging her bag over her shoulder. She walked calmly over to the front door as Rodrick unlocked it and walked in, followed by Greg. She walked in and calmly took off her shoes, setting her bag down next to them. She closed the front door behind her and watched as the two boys both headed upstairs. Probably to their rooms.</p><p>"Alright, Ms. Heffley said the Daycare lady would drop Manny off, so I think I'll make a little snack for when he gets home" Y/n nodded to herself and headed to the kitchen calmly. "I wonder if Ms. Heffley told the daycare lady that I'd be the one here today?" She asked as she reached into one of the cabinets, pulling out a box of Cheerios, a jar of peanut butter, and a bottle of honey.</p><p>She got out a bowl and combined the three ingredients, then took small bits, rolled them into balls, and placed them in a cookie sheet. She waited for the oven to finish preheating before she placed the sheet in the oven, set a timer, and started washing off the bowl and spoon she had used. </p><p>"These should make a good snack for Manny" She nodded with a smile, then sat down in the living room, waiting on her phone for the toddler to get dropped off, which would in theory, happen right after she took the cookies out of the oven and let them cool a bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n watches Manny for the first time after school and has to deal with events she didn't expect to be happening, not on her first day at least.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n heard the oven go off, and she stood up, tucking her phone away in her pocket. She grabbed a hot pad from a nearby drawer after searching for a solid minute, and reached into the oven, taking the sheet out of the oven and placing it onto the stovetop. She turned off the oven and started fanning the cookies with another cookie sheet. Soon, she heard fast steps going down the stairs and turned her head to see Rodrick entering the kitchen.</p><p>"The hell did you make?" He frowned, walking up behind her to look at the cookie sheet before reaching over her shoulder to grab one. She flipped the spare cookie sheet up with her arm, lightly hitting Rodrick in the face with it. </p><p>"Not for you. They're for Manny when he gets here."  She huffed, then set down the sheet and crossed her arms over her chest as she turned around to look at him. Rodrick rubbed his nose, then quickly reached over her shoulder and grabbed one of the cookies, then ran off quickly. "Hey!! Get back here!!" She yelled in shock, running after him.</p><p>Rodrick laughed as he ran up the stairs and looked back to see Y/n running after him. He ran to another set of stairs and went up them. Y/n ran up them quickly after him. He ran into his room and to the other side of his bad by the window. Y/n rushed into the room and looked over the bed at her peer. He grinned at her. She groaned and took a deep breath before leaping over the bed, knocking him over and falling onto the floor with him. His eyes widened as he fell with her on top of him.</p><p>The two landed on the floor with a thud. Rodrick looked up at Y/n with wide eyes. The female rolled her eyes and sat up on top of his chest before snatching the cookie from his hand and heading back downstairs.</p><p>"Thanks." Y/n said with a small laugh. "Ugh now I have to throw this one away, god knows where your hands have been today"  she gagged as she left the room and headed back downstairs, leaving Rodrick laying on the floor in shock. The female headed downstairs and tossed the cookie she had retrieved, then shoveled the other cookies off the sheet and onto a plate. On another plate, she put some applesauce and some carrots she had cut up into pieces Manny wouldn't choke on while eating.</p><p>As she finished preparing the snacks and set them on the table, the doorbell rang. Y/n smiled and headed over to the door, answering it to see a woman holding Manny outside.</p><p>"Hi! I'm Manny's babysitter, Ms. Heffley told me you'd be here with him" Y/n smiled at the woman, who carefully handed her Manny.</p><p>"Will I be seeing you later this week, or just today?" The woman asked, pulling out her phone and starting to type something. "Also, Manny hadn't been feeling too well today, he doesn't have a fever and hasn't thrown up, so we don't think he's sick, just thought I should mention he wasn't feeling good" The woman nodded to herself.</p><p>"Oh no! Well if he isn't feeling well I'll make sure to keep a close eye on him" Y/n smiled, turning her head to look over at the toddler in her arms. "I'll be here during the school week unless I'm not able to, and I'm sure that Ms. Heffley will tell you if I can't." Y/n responded calmly. "The woman nodded, saying thank you before saying goodbye and returning to her car.</p><p>"Hey Manny! How are you!" <br/>Y/n smiled and headed into the kitchen with him, soon setting him down in the baby chair at the end of the table. "I'm going to get you some snacks, okay?"  Manny grinned in response.</p><p>"Snack!" He cheered excitedly. Y/n nodded and grabbed the two plates of snacks.</p><p>"Okay, I have some veggies and applesauce, and once you eat those you can have a cookie, how does that sound?" The teen asked him. Manny looked at the two plates and tried reaching for the cookies. "You can't have that one yet Manny, you need to eat something healthy first" Y/n smiled. She walked into the kitchen and looked through the drawers, grabbing a rubbery green spoon with chew marks on the end.</p><p>"Cookie!!" Manny pouted slightly. Y/n sighed and shook her head, pointing to the applesauce.</p><p>"You can have that when you eat this, okay?" She took a spoonful of applesauce and moved the spoon towards Manny's mouth. He opened his mouth and ate the spoonful. Y/n smiled, and pointed at the carrots. Manny picked up one of the small pieces and placed it into his mouth, chewing for a few seconds. There was the ring of the doorbell followed by laughter on the outside. Y/n stood up and frowned. "Alright Manny can you keep eating for carrots?" </p><p>"Carrot icky!!" Manny complained, spitting chewed up carrot onto Y/n's face before sticking his finger in the applesauce and licking it off. Y/n sighed softly, shaking her head with a light smile. She was about to head over to the door when Rodrick came downstairs with a grin on his face and answered the door before she could get to it. She shrugged and headed into the kitchen, continuing to turn her head back and look at Manny while she cleaned off her face.</p><p>"Dude are you supposed to be watching your baby brother?" A male voice laughed.</p><p>"Hah! No my mom got a sitter." Rodrick laughed.</p><p>"So you're telling me there's a possibly cute girl in your house right now and you're still practicing with us? Talk about loyalty!!" Another voice laughed. Rodrick said nothing, and the voices continued. "Ooh, she isn't cute, is she"</p><p>"To be honest, she fuckin' scares me." Rodrick said as Y/n wiped the carrot off of her face and walked back over to Manny.</p><p>"Rodrick can you please stop swearing with Manny right here. I know your mom doesn't want him to start talking like that" Y/n sighed, shaking her head and crouching down. "Come on Manny you need to eat your applesauce before you get a cookie."</p><p>"Can I get a cookie?" One of the other male voices said in a smug tone. "Or does Rodrick have first dibs!!" The group exploded into laughter.</p><p>"Dude shut up she's going to kill you" Rodrick hissed back, still laughing slightly. "We'll be in the garage for band practice!" He called as Y/n turned around and glared at them. The group walked away laughing, and went through a door, which Y/n could only assume led to the garage. Y/n let out a quiet sigh and looked over at Manny to see he had eaten most of the food on the plate.</p><p>"Cookie!" He grinned, lightly tapping at the baby chair's table part. Y/n smiled and picked up one of the cookies, breaking it in half and handing Manny half, watching as he giggled and took a messy bite out of it, getting peanut butter on his face. Y/n chuckled and looked up as the sound of Rodrick and his friends starting to play echoed through the house.</p><p>"The bass is out of tune again" She sighed, shaking her head. She looked back down to see that the toddler had finished off his half and was making grabbing gestures at the other half. She smiled and handed it to him before standing up and grabbing a cloth, then wetting it and going back to the table. Manny was still eating the other half with a big smile on his face. She waited until his was finished, then wiped off his face and set the cloth down on the table. She then hoisted Manny out of his chair and moved into the living room, sitting down with him as she looked at his toys. </p><p>He stood up on shaky legs and went to grab a toy from the other side of the room. She watched with a smile and clapped as he got back and handed it to her.</p><p>"Who's this?" She said with a smile, looking at the stuffed monster he had brought up to her. Manny was silent, he stared at her without responding. A frown slowly appeared on his face. Y/n gave him a curious look before gasping as the child threw up, the contents of his stomach getting all over her clothing, but thankfully nowhere on the carpet or surrounding furniture. "Oh buddy!" She set down the stuffed monster and picked Manny up, bringing him in to the kitchen to clean his face up.</p><p>The teen picked up another wet cloth and cleaned up his face. Manny frowned, then yawned a bit.</p><p>"Time for a nap bud, I need to get cleaned up" Y/n sighed and headed into the living room, where a small crib was set up. She carefully placed Manny inside on his back. The teen then looked down at her clothing and sighed. She walked towards the hallway nearby, looking for the bathroom. "I'm going to need new clothes" she groaned, shaking her head. The female knew what she'd have to do, she honestly didn't want to. </p><p>Y/n stripped down to her undergarments and placed her dirtied clothing into a plastic grocery bag, tying the handles into a tight knot so the retched smell of puke wouldn't escape. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror.</p><p>"I'm going to regret this decision. Just...just think of it as a bathing suit. It's not underwear. It's a bathing suit." She shuddered, then headed to the door that Rodrick and his friends had gone through.</p><p>The loud sounds of music came through the door. Y/n shivered and knocked on the door three times. The music continued on the other side. She groaned and knocked on the door louder. The music still continued. The teenager took a few seconds and willed herself to open the door, hiding behind the wall as she poked her head through the door.</p><p>"Rodrick!" She yelled into the garage. The music stopped and Rodrick peaked over a drum set to look at the door. </p><p>"Why'd you interrupt us, aren't you supposed to be watching Manny?" Her peer gave her an unamused look. She glared back at him.</p><p>"Can you just come here please?" Y/n sighed in an angered tone. Rodrick squinted, looking somewhat mad.</p><p>"Why can't you come in here and talk to me? Anything you have to say to me, they can hear too!" Rodrick set his drumsticks down and crossed his arms over his torso and he looked over at her.</p><p>"Because I can't! Just come here!" Y/n yelled back angrily. Rodrick raised his hands in an exasperated defeat and stood up as Y/n closed the door. She rubbed at her temples as she looked at the door as it opened. Rodrick didn't see her standing beside the door at first. </p><p>"Where the hell did you g-" Rodrick cut off as he turned to see her standing there. "Why are you naked?!" He stared down at her, looking her up and down. Y/n felt her face heat up. From inside of the garage, Rodrick's friends started laughing. One of them yelled to the two.</p><p>"Yeah!! Get some, Rodrick!!" Y/n glanced at the door and knew her face was for sure as bright of a red as her hair. She looked up at Rodrick to see him still staring at her, his cheeks tinted a light pink color.</p><p>"Stop staring at me like that!" Y/n huffed, moving her hands up to cover her chest. "Manny threw up on me. I need some clothes." Rodrick glanced over into the living room to see his little brother sleeping. He looked back at Y/n and shrugged.</p><p>"I'm just saying that I think you look fine right now" He shrugged, a smug grin started to make its way into his face.</p><p>"Rodrick. You fucking heard me. Where's your shower?" She looked away from her peer. He groaned and started walking. The teen followed him up the stairs.</p><p>As they started down the upstairs hallway, Rodrick stopped her from moving forward and closed the open door next to him. The door swung closed for Y/n to see a paper sign labeled 'Greg' in messy crayon handwriting. Y/n carefully walked behind Rodrick until they reached a room with while and grey tile floor.</p><p>"Here. I don't know what your size is so when you're done just go get something that fits from up in my room. Give it back when you can." Rodrick said quietly, his cheeks still tinted a light pink color as he glanced back at Y/n. Y/n nodded slightly and entered the bathroom.</p><p>"Hey can you guys be a bit quieter by the way? Since I need to get cleaned off I need you to watch Manny if he wakes up while I'm still in the shower.." Y/n frowned slightly, looking down the hallway and stairs to the main floor.</p><p>"Yeah whatever, I'll try" Rodrick sighed, not looking at Y/n as she nodded and closed the door to the bathroom, locking it. Y/n listened as Rodrick walked away and down the stairs.</p><p>The teen took a deep breath before taking off her black undergarments and placing them on the ground on top of the towel she'd found in the cabinet under the sink. The female turned on the water in the shower and got in, not waiting for the water to heat up. She knew she had to get done as soon as possible in case Manny woke up from his nap. As she stepped into the shower, she noticed the shower head faced to the side of the shower. She looked at it, confused for a moment before it finally clicked in her mind.</p><p>"God that's fuckin' disgusting-" She gagged, then turned the showerhead to face her. As she moved to stand under the stream of water, flinching at the sudden cold, she heard the sound of Rodrick and his friends starting to play again in the garage. She sighed, shaking her head. Y/n let the water run down her chest before bending down and reaching for a bar of soap. The teen looked at the bar in her hand, thinking about where it might have been. She almost immediately felt her face heat up, and she shook her head, dismissing the thoughts. </p><p>She held the bar under the running water before turning away from the stream of water and rubbing her body down with it, cleaning off any residue from the vomit that might have gotten through her clothes. She finished and set the bar back down where she'd found it, then stood in the stream of water to rinse it off. She focused her thoughts on the sound of the running water, and didn't seem to notice that the sound of instruments from the garage had stopped. She decided the soap was washed off and turned off the shower before getting out and grabbing her towel, leaving her bra and underwear there for her to pick up once she had gotten some clothes. </p><p>The teen tightly wrapped the towel around her body, tucking the end in at the top by her left shoulder. She opened the door carefully and looked out before heading to the second set of stairs and going up them into Rodrick's room. She looked around before spotting his closet on the far wall. She walked over to it carefully, stepping over magazines, sheet music, and dirty clothes that lay scattered over the floor. Y/n got down onto her knees, keeping her hand on the top of the towel at her chest so it didn't fall down. She opened and closed drawers, her face going completely red as she briefly saw the contents of one of them. She found a hoodie and a pair of jeans that she was sure had to have been from a while ago, as they had been at the bottom of his pants drawer and had holes from moths in them. She stood up carefully, accidentally dropping the jeans onto the floor. </p><p>The h/c haired female groaned and bent over, grabbing them off the floor before hearing the creak of the wooden floor behind her and quickly standing up, turning around quickly to see Rodrick staring at her.</p><p>"Sorry, I forgot you were getting clothes from up here!" He said quickly, still staring at her. She narrowed her eyes at him. He seemed to realize and turned around quickly as she rushed past him and down the stairs heading back to the bathroom to get dressed.</p><p>Y/n closed and locked the bathroom door behind her, then frowned as she picked up her lacy purple underwear and pulled it up her legs, then looked around the room.</p><p>"Where the hell did my bra go?Did it get puke on it too?" Y/n asked herself quietly, looking around as she let her towel drop to the floor. Frowning before carefully pulling the hoodie on over her head and pulling the jeans up her legs. The jeans were a bit big, and because they were built for the male body, they were pretty tight on her waist. She took the towel in her arms and left the bathroom, flicking off the light as she left. She looked around before tossing the towel into the laundry basket at the end of the hall, and going downstairs, grabbing the bag that contained her clothes and placing it next to her backpack.</p><p>Y/n walked into the living room to see that Manny was still sleeping. She sighed in relief and grabbed her phone, placing it in the pocket of the hoodie as she headed up the stairs again. The teen went up to Rodrick's room and looked over at him. He sat on his bed, his phone in his hands.</p><p>"Need something?" Rodrick glanced over at her quickly before sitting up and placing his phone down at his side. Y/n said nothing and walked over to the dresser, looking around the floor where she had dropped the pair of jeans. There was nothing there. The teen frowned and went to leave the room. "Y/n?" Rodrick gave her a curious look. Y/n turned her head and raised an eyebrow at her peer, who looked confused before shrugging and going back to his phone at Y/n left the room.</p><p>Y/n looked around the house, trying to figure out where her bra had gone. She continued looking until she heard Manny wake up in the other room and had to go back to watching him. </p><p>The teen walked into the living room and took him out of the crib. The toddler reached for the remote, so Y/n grabbed it and turned the television on calmly, then looked at Manny.</p><p>"Do you know what you want to watch buddy?" Y/n smiled at him.</p><p>"Sn...Snurples!" Manny sounded out the name of the show, following it up with a few gibberish words. Y/n chuckled and switched the channel to put on the show the toddler wanted to watch. Manny sat down on a small pile of pillows and stared at the TV with a happy expression on his face. Y/n sat down on the couch behind Manny and got into her phone, continuing to look up and make sure that the toddler was still in the room. His eyes were always affixed to the television whenever she looked up. She heard the sound of someone going down the stairs and looked over to see Rodrick going out the back door. She raised an eyebrow, then shrugged slightly, dismissing the sight.</p><p>Soon, Y/n heard the sound of a car pulling up to the house, she glanced out the window to see Ms. Heffley though the windshield of the minivan pulling up to the house.</p><p>"Hey buddy, your mom is home" Y/n got off the couch and crouched down by Manny. Manny grinned and pointed at the screen. "Cool bud!" Ms. Heffley opened the door and glanced over at them with a smile.</p><p>"How was he?" She asked as she took her shoes off. Y/n stood up calmly, leaving Manny to watch his show.</p><p>"Oh he was great! He had a snack when he got home, some applesauce, carrots, and some Cheerios with peanut butter and honey. Then he showed me his toys.." Y/n remembered that was when he had thrown up on her. "The lady who dropped him off said he wasn't feeling too good, but hadn't had a fever or thrown up, he ended up throwing up on me, but Rodrick was nice enough to let me wear some of his clothes and give them back tomorrow" Y/n nodded to herself as she spoke. "So he took a nap, and then we watched some TV." The teen finished, placing her hands into the pocket of Rodrick's hoodie with her phone. Ms. Heffley smiled, reaching into her purse and handing Y/n two bills, one twenty, and one ten. "Thank you ma'am!" Y/n smiled.</p><p>"Of course! I said ten dollars an hour, yes?" She took off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack. "Thank you for watching him, I'll see you tomorrow!" Y/n nodded and headed to the door, putting on her shoes and grabbing her backpack along with the grocery bag containing her dirty clothes.</p><p>"Bye Ms. Heffley! Bye Manny!" Y/n waved to the toddler, who turned away from the TV screen and slightly waved back. Y/n walked outside and headed to the 78', closing the front door behind her. She walked over to her car calmly.</p><p>The teen was about to unlock her car when someone jumped out from behind the minivan and grabbed her shoulders. Y/n screeched in surprise, then turned around to see Rodrick there, laughing at her.</p><p>"Seriously?" Y/n sneered as she looked over at him. "Don't you have other things to do?" She glared up at him. Rodrick glanced down at her.</p><p>"Why aren't you wearing a bra now?" He asked, staring down at her chest. Y/n flinched, then without thinking, reached up and smacked her peer across the cheek. She was about to apologize when she realized it would probably be better for her to play it off like she meant to do it. She paused before talking while Rodrick stared down at the ground at his side for a moment, rubbing at his cheek.</p><p>"I could ask you the same question. My eyes are up here, asshole" She glared, then unlocked her car, climbing into the driver's seat.</p><p>"I'm sorry okay I didn't mean it like that!" Rodrick groaned, watching as the teen started the engine, then backed out of the driveway, not looking at him. He could even through the windshield, that her cheeks were tinted a bright red color.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So in the next chapter in going to kind of have it focused on Rodrick, so don't get worried all of a sudden when next chapter I just don't mention y/n as much as I did this chapter. I hope you guys are liking the story so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Focusing on Rodrick this chapter, events happen at school that nobody saw coming. Rodrick takes a trip to the principal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks since their first day of school. Rodrick lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes blankly while his alarm went off. He thought about the few weeks.</p><p>He hadn't talked to Y/n as much, only when he needed to. He felt it would be awkward. And truly, it had been when they did speak. He had seen her in her underwear, he stared at her when she asked him to stop, he pointed out things she might not have wanted pointed out. He had started out not regretting it at all, it was absolutely hilarious to him then. However as the days went on, and she slowly stopped talking to him unless she needed something, he started regretting it more and more.</p><p>The teen reached over to his nightstand and turned off his alarm before slowly getting out of bed, looking at his mess of a room. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he walked over to his dresser. On the top of it were the hoodie and jeans Y/n had given back to him. Inside of the hoodie, hidden from the sight of his family, was the lacy black bra he had taken from the bathroom on Y/n's first day babysitting Manny. The teen thought about the amount of times he had gotten off with it. He'd think about how he'd seen her when she went and asked for some of his clothing after Manny threw up on her. It smelled like her, the smell of Hot Topic perfume he knew way too well. He shuddered, knowing well that his actions made him sound like a creep. He didn't know why he had taken it on impulse, why his subconscious thought it was a good idea. But there wasn't any going back now, it would eventually be found out that he took it. He couldn't exactly just give it back. What would he say?</p><p>'oh yeah by the way here's your bra, I took it from the bathroom while you were getting clothes'</p><p>No.</p><p>Rodrick sighed and pushed the thoughts away, pulling down his pajama pants and pulling on a pair of black ripped jeans, then a dark blue t-shirt. He pulled on his boots, grabbed his bag, and headed downstairs.</p><p>Because of the time he had spent staring at the ceiling, he didn't have time to put on his eyeliner like usual. He grabbed it from his dresser and was about to go downstairs when his mom's voice rang out from the bottom floor.</p><p>"Rodrick hurry up, Y/n is here!! Also, it's going to be cold today! Make sure you bring a light jacket with you! I'll check to make sure you have one!!" She called up the stairs. Rodrick sighed and without thinking, grabbed the hoodie Y/n had borrowed and shoved it into his backpack before heading downstairs quickly, showing his open bag to his mom before rushing out to the car. </p><p>He climbed into the passenger seat and buckled in before throwing his bag in the backseat and pulling down the sun visor as Y/n calmly started pulling out of the driveway.</p><p>"Forget to do your makeup, princess Rodrick?" Y/n teased quietly. Rodrick rolled his eyes and laughed with a sarcastic tone in his voice. The male opened up the mirror and carefully opened his eyeliner. Y/n glanced over and sighed. "I'll do it for you when we get to school, with the amount of stopping I have to do you're going to keep messing up." Y/n rolled her eyes as she braced her knees on the wheel and reached over, grabbing the eyeliner tube from Rodrick, closing it, and setting it down in one of the cupholders before placing her hands back into the wheel and turning the car towards the Middle School. Rodrick sighed and looked out the window, lightly tapping his foot on the floor to nothing.</p><p>The morning ride went as it usually did, Greg got dropped off a bit away from the school, and Y/n parked the car in the same spot as always. The two got out of the car and grabbed their stuff, then started walking towards the school. As they got into the hallways, Y/n stopped Rodrick and pulled out the eyeliner.</p><p>"Gimme your face." She huffed, reaching up to grab his face. She stopped him from moving by placing her right hand on his cheek, holding him in place while she started to apply the eyeliner. Rodrick grunted as she turned his head after grabbing his face, and glanced away as she held his cheek with one hand.</p><p>The female carefully applied the eyeliner on his lower lid with a heavy hand, giving it a slight wing at the end before doing the other eye. As she finished and let go of his face, she handed him back the tube of eyeliner and started to walk to class. He froze, watching her walk away. Today she wore a pair of dark grey shorts with holes in the front, paired with a pair of fishnet stockings and a black belt with chains hanging off the left side. Her red dyed hair swayed as she walked, stopping just at her lower back. Today instead of her normal combat boots, she was wearing a pair of black heeled boots that went up to just below her knee. Her shirt was black as always, and tucked into her shorts. He sighed a bit and started to walk down the hall just as the bell rang. Normally he'd be talking to his friends before the bell rang. He placed the eyeliner tube in the outer pocket of his backpack, and headed to his homeroom class.</p><p>He walked into the room just as the tardy bell rang, then went to go sit behind Y/n where Ms. Todd had assigned him to sit. </p><p>Things were uneventful until after lunch during 2nd period. Rodrick and Y/n were in Ms. Todd's math class, listening to her speak about the basics calculus. </p><p>"Alright class! Please pull out your notebooks so we can finally get started with these notes!" Ms. Todd smiled. Rodrick sighed and reached into his bag, pulling out his notebook, and unknowingly dragging out the hoodie he had shoved into his bag. The boy next to Rodrick glanced over at the floor beside Rodrick's chair and started laughing. Ms. Todd frowned slightly. "Jared just what in the world do you think is so funny?" </p><p>Rodrick didn't notice anything wrong and was focused on turning the pages of his notebook to find a blank page. More people turned their heads to look at what Jared was laughing at, and started laughing themselves. Ms. Todd sighed and stood up, walking over to the area of desks. As she got over to Rodrick's desk she gasped slightly.</p><p>"Rodrick Heffley!" The teacher bent down and reached onto the floor where Rodrick had knocked his hoodie out of his bag. Ms. Todd held up the lacy black bra from the floor. "Why in the world was this in your bag!!" </p><p>Rodrick looked up and his dark brown eyes widened. From across the room he heard the sound of someone getting up, along with the rustling of papers. He continued to stare up at Ms. Todd. Suddenly, the sound of heeled shoes clicking quickly across the tile floor of the classroom sounded. Rodrick turned his head in time to see Y/n run to the door, wiping her face with her forearm, leaving eyeliner smudged onto her arm. She  opened the door and ran out of the classroom. The majority of the class started laughing as they watched her. Ms. Todd sighed and grabbed Rodrick's bag, shoving the bra back in with his hoodie.</p><p>"Mr. Heffley please come with me, we're going to the office. Class. Please copy the first slide I've put up, I'll be back soon." Ms. Todd said with a sternness nobody in the class had heard get use before. Rodrick carefully stood up and followed Ms. Todd out of the room after placing his stuff into his bag.</p><p>The two headed down th hallway towards the principal's office near the front entrance. As they walked, Rodrick looked out the glass doors and into the parking lot to see that the 78' was gone. He frowned and stepped into the office with Ms. Todd.</p><p>"Ms. Harvey, does Mr. Douglass have anyone in right now?" Ms. Todd asked the office's secretary. Ms. Harvey glanced at a few sheets of paper before slowly shaking her head. "Thank you." Ms. Todd practically dragged Rodrick into the principal's office.</p><p>"Ms. Todd? You're already having problems this early in the ye-" Mr. Douglass cut off as he turned to look at Rodrick. "I see.." he sighed. "Tell me about your first incident of the year Rodrick, I'm surprised it took you a few weeks to be honest." Mr. Douglass gestured to a chair in front of his desk. Ms. Todd stuff behind Rodrick. The teen didn't know what to say, he sat there in silence. Ms. Todd sighed.</p><p>"Why don't you show Principal Douglass what you had in your bag?" Ms. Todd crossed her arms over her chest. Mr. Douglass raised an eyebrow and watched carefully as Rodrick pulled the bra out of his bag, placing it down on the desk before crossing his arms and looking away at the TV playing in the corner of the room.</p><p>"Mr. Heffley why in the world would you bring this to school?!" Mr. Douglass sighed.</p><p>"I didn't try!" Rodrick threw his hands up into the air with frustration.</p><p>"I'm not sure I want to know why you have this." The principal sighed. "Rodrick this is pretty minor compared to last year's stunts, bu-" Ms. Todd interrupted the principal quickly.</p><p>"Sorry for interrupting you sir, but I'm fairly certain it's the bra of a student in his class." Ms. Todd sighed, shaking her head. Rodrick glanced away, going back to looking at the TV. "When it fell out of his bag during class, one of his classmates ran out of the room with her stuff, crying."</p><p>"Y/n." Rodrick whispered, his eyes wide.</p><p>"Yes Rodrick, Y/n." Ms. Todd rubbed at her temples.</p><p>"No. Y/n. That's her fucking car oh my God!" Rodrick yelled out, pointing at the television. "Turn the damn volume on!!" He stared at the Principal, who looked at him in shock before slowly turning the volume on.</p><p>"There has been a crash on 31st street. EMTs have been called to observe the injuries of the two victims." The news reporter said calmly. "Just 8 minutes ago, a 1978 Firebird Trans am was spotted rushing down the highway, leaving Chicago in a hurry. When turning onto 31st, a driver forgot to turn on the turn signals, and rammed into the Firebird." The reporter held her hand up to her ear and frowned, then nodded slightly. "The driver of the second car has been reported to have no injuries more extreme than a few bruises due to their airbags going off in time for the collision. However-" She held her hand up to her ear again and her face went pale. "The driver of the Firebird Trans am, a..teenage girl" The reporters voice faltered for a moment before she cleared her throat. "Has been knocked out in the crash. The EMTs have reported no broken bones other than the victims wrist. Though they believe it is very possible that the victim may have swallowed some glass from her windshield and is suffering from internal bleeding. The two victims are being rushed to the nearby hospital to be searched for more injuries, and to be treated if needed." The reporter sighed. "That's all for your Mid-afternoon news, tune in in a few hours for your nightly news." Rodrick felt his throat close up as the TV flickered off, the room was silent for a moment before Ms. Todd spoke.</p><p>"We should call Rodrick's mother about the situation Mr. Douglass" Ms. Todd said with a small sigh, her voice shuddering with her uneven breath. Principal Douglass took a deep breath and nodded, picking up his phone and dialing the all familiar number of Ms. Heffley. The room was silent for a moment before Ms. Heffley answered the phone.</p><p>"Hello, Susan Heffley speaking" Ms. Heffley answered calmly.</p><p>"Hello Ms. Heffley, this is Mr. Douglass with Rodrick here in the office regarding an incident that happened in 2nd period after lunch" Mr. Douglass sighed.</p><p>"Oh boy..What'd he do this time?" Ms. Heffley asked with a sigh.</p><p>"His math teacher Ms. Todd found a bra that had fallen out of his bag while he was taking out his notebook. We're fairly sure that the bra belongs to a student named Y/n-" Ms. Heffley cut Mr. Douglass off quickly.</p><p>"Y/n? She babysits my youngest son Manny after school. Is she there with you? Is she okay?" Ms. Heffley sighed softly, her tone worried.</p><p>"Well ma'am uh..Y/n ran out of class when the incident happened..Rodrick just identified her car on the news, she's gotten into a crash and is at the hospital right now for her injuries" Principal Douglass said in a dinner tone.</p><p>"One second please.." Ms. Heffley's voice grew muffled. "Marcie I'll be back in a bit, I need to step outside for this call" Her voice was more muffled than before, along with another muffled voice speaking back to her. There was a long silence before she spoke again. "Can I speak to Rodrick please?" Mr. Douglass handed the phone to Rodrick. "Rodrick I don't know what the hell you were thinking. I'm coming to pick you up and we are going home to talk, then to the hospital to visit Y/n." Rodrick flinched at his mother's voice, he had never heard her swear before. </p><p>"Mom I'm sorry okay I-" Rodrick started to speak when his mom cut him off again.</p><p>"Save it. Give the phone back to the Principal." Rodrick could feel her glaring at him through the phone.</p><p>"Yes ma'am.." Rodrick said quietly, handing the phone back to the principal, who took a few moments, then nodded and said goodbye before hanging up.</p><p>"It seems as though you'll be getting some discipline from home, Rodrick. You can wait in here until your mother gets here. Ms. Todd, I believe you have a class to teach." Principal Douglass sighed. Ms. Todd nodded and headed out of the room calmly. It didn't take long for Ms. Heffley to arrive at the school. </p><p>"Mr. Douglass, Susan Heffley is here to pick up her son." Ms. Harvey said, poking her head into the office. Mr. Douglass nodded and gestured for Rodrick to leave. Rodrick stood up and grabbed his bag, he was about to leave before Mr. Douglass cleared his throat and gestured to the bra still on his desk. Rodrick sighed and put it back into his bag before leaving the room and heading over to his mother in the office silently. </p><p>The two said nothing to eachother as they walked to Ms. Heffley's car. As Ms. Heffley unlocked her car and climbed in, Rodrick headed to the passenger seat silently and placed his bag at his feet. The doors closed and the two drove in silence for a while. After they got to their street, they passed by their house.</p><p>"Wh- mom you said we were going home to talk, you just passed by the house!" Rodrick blinked, confused as he looked outside his window to watch them drive by their home.</p><p>"Oops, looks like I lied about that. I told Y/n's father that you'd go with her cousin when he gets here and explain what happened, he should be here a bit after us" His mom shrugged, and they came up to a building with a yard full of cars, surrounded by fence.  "Hi, we're here to pick up a Firebird Trans am?" She said to a man, who opened up the gate. They drove in and Ms. Heffley got out of the car, gesturing for Rodrick to do the same. "Bring your stuff with."</p><p>He got out of the car, grabbing his stuff. He watched as his mom smiled at him and got back into the minivan, driving off just as a rusted old station wagon with two men in the front seat pulled up. The one in the passengers seat got out of the car and the one driving pulled out of the lot just like his mom has. The man who got out of the car was as tall as Rodrick, he had curly red-brown hair, and was wearing a pair of black ripped jeans and a brown shirt. He got closer and Rodrick recognized him. On the first day he had seen Y/n, in the gas station. The man walking up to him now was the one who had been with Y/n in the gas station. </p><p>"So you're the one who had my cousin's bra in your bag, huh." He frowned. Rodrick scratched at his arm as the man glared at him. His eyes were a blue-green color.</p><p>"Yeah uh-" The man cut him off.</p><p>"My name is Kale. I was told that you'd be in the car with me explaining what happened while I drive the 78' back." Kale crossed his arms over his chest. Rodrick gulped quietly, then nodded slightly. He followed behind Kale as he walked over to the 78' and sighed. "Oh this is...well..ngh-" Kale frowned as he looked at the car.</p><p>The windshield was shattered, along with the driver's side window, the airbags hadn't gone off. The bumper was starting to separate from the car, the hood was bent up, and the left turn signal was completely shattered. </p><p>"Get in the passenger's side dumbass." Kale glared, getting into the driver's side. He had a key to the car in his hands. Rodrick carefully got into the passengers side and buckled up as Kale started the car. The engine seemed to be working fine.</p><p>The two of them drove for a while, out into the suburbs of Chicago. When they were out of the city, Kale looked over at Rodrick.</p><p>"Tell me what happened."Kale said to Rodrick in an angered tone. Rodrick coughed, clearing his throat slightly before he thought about how he'd explain it.</p><p>"Can I..uhm...explain it..at the hospital?" Rodrick asked in a quiet tone. He hadn't ever felt intimidated by anyone before but Kale made him feel weak, made him feel small even though they were the same height.</p><p>"Are you sleeping with my cousin?" Kale asked with a small growl. Rodrick's eyes widened and he felt his face heat up. He didn't know what came over him when he responded. Even if he was telling the truth, he knew what he said would only get him in even worse trouble.</p><p>"Well uhm..no..but I've seen her naked, so-" Kale cut Rodrick off, grabbing the collar of his shirt while he continued to drive.</p><p>"Why the HELL did you have her bra in your bag?" Kale narrowed his eyes at Rodrick.</p><p>"Well uh- it's a funny story really- it was an accident, and-" Kale let go of the collar of Rodrick's shirt, letting the teen fall back into his seat again with a thump. Kale placed his hands back on the wheel, glaring at the road.</p><p>Eventually, they got to building that seemed to be an old farmhouse, but had been renovated to look more like a small mansion. Kale pulled the car into the driveway, then got out and walked over to the station wagon that had dropped him off. Rodrick assumed he was supposed to go with, and got out, climbing into the back seat of the wagon. In the front sat a man older than Kale. He had dark brown hair, it was slicked back the middle of his head and shaved off at the sides. He had a bit of facial hair, and had a large amount of tattoos on his arms.</p><p>Rodrick gulped and sat there quietly. The three drove in silence until they got to the hospital, where Kale and the man told a receptionist that Rodrick was with them, and they were Y/n's family. </p><p>The three of them headed down the corridors and hallways until they got to the room that Y/n was in, and waited for the doctors to say it was okay for anyone to go in and see her. </p><p>Rodrick thought back to the news. She'd been knocked out in the crash, had broken her wrist, and the EMTs thought she could be bleeding internally. He thought about how the car was still fine on the inside. The airbag hadn't gone off in the crash.</p><p>Although Kale and the male who had driven the station wagon, who rodrick could only assume was Y/n's dad, were sitting calmly, Rodrick started to pace, rubbing at his arms and glancing into the room through the window constantly.</p><p>"This is definitely my fault. oh my God" Rodrick whispered to himself, just baret stopping himself from starting to cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is still going to be focused on Rodrick, since (y'know) y/n is still unconscious.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "as if today wasn't long enough"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rodrick, confused by his own feelings towards the incident, finds out just how hard Y/n's job can be</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken a while, but after what felt like hours, the doctor came out and said it was okay for the three to go in and see her even though she was still unconscious.</p><p>Rodrick let Kale and Y/n's father go in first before entering and silently sitting down in a chair in the corner. Kale and Y/n's father walked up to the hospital bed where she lay, there was bandages over her arm and partially around the top of her head, as well as around her wrist. There was a large amount of cut all over her body from the glass. The two sat there, looking down at Y/n for a while, talking to eachother in whispers. Eventually, they turned to look at Rodrick.</p><p>"Okay. Do you care to explain to us what happened?" The man with the dark brown hair asked Rodrick. Rodrick gulped.</p><p>"Well uh..my little brother threw up on Y/n while she was babysitting him, so she took a shower and I gave her some clean clothes to borrow" Rodrick looked down at his hands as he spoke.</p><p>"That doesn't explain why you had my daughter's bra" The man crossed his arms over his chest, looking over at Rodrick with an angry expression starting to spread across his face. Rodrick looked at Y/n's father, he was far more muscled up than Rodrick was, Rodrick knew he didn't have a chance against him. </p><p>"She uhm-.." Rodrick trailed off, quickly stopping himself from lying. Kale glared over in his direction.</p><p>"Tell me why it was in your bag." Y/n's father stared over at him. "Did you think it would be funny to show your friends?!" He glared. There was a quiet groan followed by the sound of rustling fabrics just as Rodrick started to speak.</p><p>"It was an honest mistake sir. I grabbed my hoodie this morning and-" A feminine voice cut Rodrick off.</p><p>"Dad he's telling the truth okay?Calm down" Rodrick frowned and looked up to see Y/n slowly sitting up in the hospital bed, rubbing at her head as she started to move. Y/n's dad and Kale turned around to look at her.</p><p>"How do you know?" Y/n's father looked over at her, frowning.</p><p>"Because it's not something I would just give to him! Not to mention that we aren't anything more than friends, if even that! All I do is drive him to school and back, and watch his little brother!" Y/n groaned, pulling her hands down her face and looking up at the ceiling in an exasperated fashion. "When Manny threw up on me, I asked Rodrick for some clothes I could borrow, then took a shower. If there's anyone to blame, then it's me. I must've thrown it into the laundry with the towel I used, or accidentally folded it into the clothes he let me borrow when I was returning them cleaned" Y/n sighed. Rodrick took a deep breath before starting to speak.</p><p>"To be fair, I didn't touch the hoodie until today when I out it in my bag, I accidentally knocked it out of my bag when I was getting out my notebook." Rodrick said in a quiet but still a firm tone.</p><p>"It's probably just a mistake okay? No need to get angry at him. I ran out of the room because I was shocked, and I was panicking. When I stood up the class realized it was mine and it just added onto the panic. It's my probably my fault that this happened in the firs-" Y/n cut off as she shifted around in her hospital bed, and suddenly yelled out in pain, grabbing at her torso, just above her stomach.</p><p>"Y/n!" Kale yelled, rushing over to the bed and quickly clicking the button that would page a nurse to the room. Y/n's father rushed over to Kale's side just as a nurse quickly ran into the room.</p><p>"What happened?" The nurse asked, lightly placing her hand on Y/n's torso where Y/n was grasping onto. She moved the teen's hands and felt the area. "Please step back you two, I think the doctors may have missed something.." The nurse quickly pulled a black decide off of her hip. She pressed a button on the side before talking into it. "I need a doctor in room 207 with our crash victim, I think she may have fractured or broken one of her lower ribs in the incident!" Rodrick felt his eyes widen as a doctor rushed in and shooed Kale and Y/n's father back to where he was sitting. The two sat down and watched, worried expressions on their faces. The doctor felt around where the nurse was pointing, then nodded. </p><p>"I think it might just be a fracture..Take a deep breath for me please?" The doctor asked Y/n. The female took a deep breath and hissed in pain, going to grab at the area where the doctor had his hand. The nurse seemed to sigh in relief mouth the words 'good thing it's not broken' before looking back up at the doctor. "We're going to go get you x-rayed, I'll be back in a moment." The doctor said calmly, then left the room, leaving the nurse there with the four. </p><p>After a few hours, one of the doctors said that they were free to leave. Y/n had fractured her eighth rib on the right, broken her left wrist, and was covered in bruises and cuts. She'd gotten a nasty cut on her head as well. But no injuries that would alter her life seriously. Y/n was given medicine and a set of instructions for how to treat the wounds. She wasn't supposed to return to school for another three days, enough time for her rib to start healing. The group silently left the hospital, Kale supported Y/n as she walked to the rusted old station wagon, she had a limp going on, but it was a lot better than breaking her leg. Rodrick carried her bag, it was torn a bit, but the contents of it were unaffected from the crash, along with his own stuff. </p><p>"Hey Dad? Can Rodrick come with to the house? I want him to help me fix the 78'." Y/n said in an uneven tone, looking over at her dad as they walked.</p><p>"Y/n, you can't fix the 78' until your wrist it healed, I don't want you working on a car with only one hand, a limp, and a fractured rib, it's just a recipe for disaster. Eyeliner here has to get in the car anyways. When his mom called me I told her that I'd drop him off at his home." Y/n's dad sighed slightly, shaking his head. Kale carefully led Y/n to the backseat behind her dad before heading to the passengers side, leaving Rodrick the backseat behind Kale. </p><p>"I'm never said I'd be working on it yet dad!" Y/n huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I probably don't even have the right parts."</p><p>"No, Y/n. You can do that once you're healed up." Y/n's dad sighed, starting to drive towards Rodrick's house. Rodrick sat there silently as they passed the familiar houses leading up to his house. </p><p>As they got to his home, he got out, closing the door silently behind him, and walked to the door without a word. He looked straight ahead at his door, not wanting to seem weak or scared.</p><p>Then teen silently entered the house, glancing out at the station wagon as it drove off. A bit after he got into the house, he looked around, suspecting that his mother would be there to lecture him. He didn't see her, and quickly headed upstairs to his room, where he flopped down onto his bed with a sigh. He lay there, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>"She was fine..but when I got to the hospital I thought she was going to die, I was worried about her?" He whispered to himself. The male ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair, holding his hand there for a moment before flinching as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He quickly got it out and looked at it to see Aaron was calling him. He sighed and answered the phone. </p><p>"Yo man where are you? Did you and that chick already leave? The car you usually leave in isn't here!" Aaron's voice rang out from the other side of the phone.</p><p>"Jesus Christ- No Aaron, my mom picked me up from the principal's office earlier today" Rodrick sighed, glancing at his phone to look at the time. School had just ended about 10 minutes ago. Aaron was silent for a few moments.</p><p>"Hey man, so uh..at the begining of the year you said you weren't dating that goth chick with the nice car, but uh..I just heard people in the halls whispering that you had one of her bras in your bag. Are you guys dating?" Aaron asked, his tone of voice curious.</p><p>"Wh- No we aren't dating Aaron" Rodrick took a moment before speaking again. "My mom literally pays her to drive my brother and I to and from school, then babysit my little brother after school." Rodrick sighed. He lay there for a moment before hearing the door downstairs open and the voices of two people enter the once house. </p><p>"Okay but that doesn't answer my question about the bra thing" Aaron pressed on. Rodrick groaned and glanced down the stairs, not seeing anyone. He sighed quietly before slowly sliding off of his bed to go look out the window. "Rodrick?"</p><p>"Just- Hold on Aaron." Rodrick rolled his eyes as he looked outside. As he was looking outside, he heard the creak of the wood flooring. He turned around to see Greg and his friend Rowley at the top of the stairs. "What are you doing in here?!" He glared at them.</p><p>"I- We.." Greg trailed off before answering. "We were looking for Y/n!" </p><p>"Why the hell do you think she'd be in my room?!" Rodrick heard Aaron start laughing on the other side of the phone.</p><p>"I thought you two were dating!" Greg said in a high pitched tone, almost a squeak.</p><p>"Get out!!" Rodrick yelled, glaring daggers at the two before slowly starting to move towards them and away from the window. The two quickly scampered down the stairs, shutting the door behind them. Rodrick groaned and flopped back down onto his bed.</p><p>"Even your little brother thinks you two are dating. See I knew I wasn't the only one!" Aaron laughed.</p><p>"Shut up." Rodrick sighed, continuing to stare up at the slanted ceiling above him. "Why the hell does everyone think we're dating? Literally the only time she talks to me is when she has a question about Manny that mom didn't answer." </p><p>"Because she drives you to and from school, not to mention that if anyone was your type, it'd be her, she is literally the only truly goth girl at our school." Aaron was silent, and Rodrick heard the sound of an engine starting. "Plus, until today, you never told me that she babysat your little brother, so she was always at your house and I didn't know why" </p><p>"Dude I don't even think we're friends anyways. We aren't dating, so just..leave the topic alone." Rodrick sighed, then took his phone away from his ear and hung up just as Aaron started to say something else. The teen flipped over onto his side, staring at the wall, then out of the window. He wasn't laying there for long when the doorbell rand. Rodrick let out a groan and climbed off of his bed, heading downstairs. He calmly opened the door. Behind it was a rather shocked looking woman. She shook her head and smiled slightly.</p><p>"Sorry about my surprised reaction, Ms. Heffley hadn't told me that Ms. Y/n wouldn't be here today, I was expecting to see her!" The woman laughed a bit before carefully moving to let Manny inside. Rodrick glanced down and watched as his little brother glared up at him. "Where is she?"</p><p>"She got into a car crash today, she won't be here for the next few days" Rodrick said with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"Oh my! Who might you be?" The woman looked up at Rodrick, the shocked expreression returning to her face. He raised an eyebrow before glancing down at his brother and responding.</p><p>"I'm Manny's older brother." He sighed.</p><p>"Alright then! I'll leave you to that, I'll see you tomorrow then I suppose?" The woman walked away without waiting for a response, and Rodrick shut the door as she walked away. As they were left alone, he looked down at Manny, who was still glaring up at him.</p><p>"Y/n!!" Manny yelled at him. Rodrick growled under his breath, staring down at the toddler in disbelief.</p><p>"No! Y/n isn't here today!!" Rodrick explained with an exasperated groan.</p><p>"I want snack!!" Manny complained back in a loud tone.</p><p>"Wh- No! You're going to go take a nap!" Rodrick glared back before picking his brother up and marching over to the crib set up in the living room, setting his brother down inside. He set Manny down and turned, starting to calmly walk away. He was halfway up the stairs when Manny started crying, loudly. Rodrick let out an angered groan and stomped back down the stairs and over to the crib again. "Will you shut up?! What do you want from me?!" Rodrick yelled in a softer tone, watching as what little patience he had already had for the child slowly started to wash away. Manny continued crying and Rodrick only grew more and more panicked and angry. He eventually gave up and pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he found Y/n. He quickly hit the call button and held the phone up to his ear, listening to the dial tone until her voice sounded though the phone.</p><p>"Hello? Who is this?" Y/n asked in a quiet tone, her voice raspy.</p><p>"It's Rodrick, I-" Rodrick started to speak when Y/n suddenly cut him off.</p><p>"Who's crying? What happened? Did you do something? I swear to God I'll beat your ass-" Y/n started ranting, her voice raiding before she suddenly coughed and winced in pain.</p><p>"I- wh- I didn't do anything! Manny just started crying!! I want him to take a nap so I set him down in the crib and he just started screeching with the power of a thousand burning souls!!" Rodrick whined.</p><p>"Jesus Christ you'd make a horrible father." Y/n sighed. "When did he get home?"</p><p>"Like a few minutes ago!" Rodrick groaned, placing his arm across his chest.</p><p>"Jesus- Rodrick he has a routine. I learned real fast that if he doesn't follow it he gets really cranky. He gets home, has a snack, then plays with his toys for a bit-" Y/n started to speak when Rodrick cut her off.</p><p>"I don't want to watch him!!" Rodrick yelled angrily, glaring down at Manny, who was still crying.</p><p>"Oh my fucking God- Rodrick put the phone on speaker and let Manny hold it." Y/n said, her tone growing closer and closer to an angered yell.</p><p>"But he's just going to break it!!" Rodrick huffed.</p><p>"DO IT RODRICK. I broke a lot more than just my phone today and I am NOT putting up with your whiney bullshit!!" Y/n yelled back. Rodrick flinched at the sound, then quickly took his phone away from his ear and out the call onto speaker. He carefully handed it to Manny. Manny looked down at it, still crying.</p><p>"Fucking baby." Rodrick looked away, crossing his arms over his torso.</p><p>"Hey buddy! Is Rodrick being mean to you?" Y/n's voice sounded through the phone. Manny stared at the phone for a moment before responding.</p><p>"Ah." Manny glared up at Rodrick, his crying growing less and less extreme by the moment.</p><p>"Yeah? Does applesauce sound good for a snack buddy?" Y/n asked. Manny blinked, staring at the phone before clicking a few buttons on the screen. Y/n was silent, and the sound of a video call starting echoed from the phone. "Did you figure out how to get the video call?" Y/n laughed softly. "Does applesauce sound good?" Manny nodded. "Rodrick can you go get your brother some applesauce?"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Do it now Rodrick." Rodrick could feel the back of his neck burning, as if someone was glaring at him. He quickly went into the kitchen, looking around the cupboards for the applesauce.  He heard the two speaking in the other room. Manny's crying slowly turned into only sniffles, and then slowly stopped all together. Rodrick walked back in with the applesauce and a spoon. He went to hand the applesauce to Manny.</p><p>"There. You happy now?" He groaned, glaring up at the ceiling. "I'm going back upstairs." The teen was making his way towards the stairs when Y/n spoke.</p><p>"Rodrick did you just hand him a cup of applesauce and go to leave?" Y/n said over the phone, her voice tinted with disbelief.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. That's what you told me to do." Rodrick huffed.</p><p>"Rodrick.." Y/n sighed. "He doesn't have the fine motor skills to hold a spoon without getting everything around him dirty yet, he's working on it. Plus I can see that he's still in his crib." The female groaned. "You need to put him in his chair, then sit there with him to make sure he doesn't get stuff all over him." Y/n yawned softly at the end of her sentence.</p><p>"Snack!!" Manny complained, watching as Rodrick carefully took the cup of applesauce away from his little brother and put it over on the table before picking him up and holding him as far away as possible as he carried him, earning a glare from Y/n. He placed Manny in the seat and plopped down angrily into the seat nearby.</p><p>"You're going to need to help him eat that Rodrick. Unless you want applesauce all over your phone." She sighed. Rodrick groaned and picked up the spoon, holding it for Manny. Manny grinned and bit the spoon, eating the applesauce. Rodrick flinched and carefully continued the process until the applesauce was gone, then chucked the container in the trash and the spoon into the fridge without getting up. Y/n groaned and shook her head. "You feeling ready for a nap yet bud??" She asked Manny with a smile. Manny angrily shook his head.</p><p>"God damnit!!" Rodrick threw his hands into the air with exasperation. Y/n glared once again.</p><p>"Rodrick if you really don't want to interact with him like I do, put him in the crib with a few toys, then take them out when he falls asleep." Y/n sighed. Rodrick huffed and carefully picked up him brother, walking into the TV room and setting him in the crib with a few toys before sitting down on the couch and glaring up at the ceiling.</p><p>"As I'd the day wasn't long enough.."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! This is an important note. </p><p>Due to personal reasons, The author of the story (bean) won't be able to update for a while. My name is Saki (Sakura), Bean's girlfriend. While he doesn't have access to his phone, I'll be logging in and updating them with the chapters he already has had written out for me to edit and post.</p><p>Thank you all so much for the support towards him and his writing!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story has also been posted to my Wattpad under the same name, certain scenes will only be posted here due to Wattpad's community guidelines. If you're looking for a less mature  version of this story, go check out my Wattpad! (TheScoobySnacc)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>